in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Plant Heroes Reassemble
Plot After being fed up with heroes getting in the way of his plans, Re-Peat Boss decides to kidnap the plant heroes and steal their superpowers, before using them to create his own army of plant supervillains. He proceeds to send out the plant supervillains to attack various worlds, each fight harder than the last! How will the Locked Room Gang be able to give the plant heroes their powers back and at the same time, confront Re-Peat Boss and stop his evil plans? Cast * Green Shadow * Solar Flare * Wall-Knight (NEW!) * Chompzilla (NEW!) * Spudow (NEW!) * Citron (NEW!) * Grass Knuckles * Night Cap * Rose (NEW!) * Captain Combustible (NEW!) * Beta-Carrotina (NEW!) * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Repeater * Chomper * Starcade * The Retro Rebels * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones * Spandroid * Assorted Cookie * Coffee Cookie * Orange Cookie * Re-Peat Boss * Boss Choy * Black Planter (NEW!) * Polar Tundra (NEW!) * Sir Cracks-a-Lot (NEW!) * Queen Chomp (NEW!) * Rooto (NEW!) * Professor Orange (NEW!) * Larry the Vegetable (NEW!) * Shiitake (NEW!) * Thornabelle (NEW!) * Admiral Arson (NEW!) * Metal (NEW!) * Flora (NEW!) * Twist (NEW!) * Cactus (NEW!) * Sting * Spark * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Fluttershy * Toxico * Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Dark Shadow * Black Gem * Paula Python * Red Spoon * Green Tea Cookie Story On the night before The Super Powered Expansion in Echo Creek, everything was peaceful and most people were asleep, despite a few slumber parties. Everyone seems to have smiles in their faces after the entire day, well, except for the infamous villain Re-Peat Boss who has returned to his base from Suburbia with scraps from his destroyed Moss-Bot. * Re-Peat Boss: Curse those plant heroes! Every time I attempt to launch an offensive against Suburbia, they always get in my way! Robot by robot, battle by battle, they always win against me! I'd better think of the most brilliant plan, and make the most powerful robot in history, if it means destroying the plant heroes and conquering Suburbia for myself! Re-Peat Boss begins repairing his destroyed Moss-Bot. * Re-Peat Boss: Maybe...just maybe, it could be because of Boss Choy. I may be a villain but I despise being lonely. Creating Boss Choy was the best decision of my life. He was loyal, always down to earth and ready for action. However, with him being sent to a training academy for beginner villains, I'm starting to feel lonely again. Maybe it's because I've been thinking about him, I've been losing focus in my recent schemes. If only he was here again. * ???: I'm back! * Re-Peat Boss: Huh, could it be? A cloud of smoke appears in front of Re-Peat Boss. Re-Peat Boss sees Boss Choy step out, this time wearing a black bandana and a white gi. * Boss Choy: It's me, Boss Choy! Good to see you again, bud! * Re-Peat Boss: Good to see you again, Boss Choy. I see you've took your training at the academy well. * Boss Choy: You bet, six weeks in training academy was so worth it! Thanks to the training I've got, I won't need any more energy spheres to be powerful! Now I've got guns! * Re-Peat Boss: That's good, that's good. * Boss Choy: So, how about you? How are you feeling? * Re-Peat Boss: If you ask me, I'm not doing well myself. * Boss Choy: Why? What's wrong? * Re-Peat Boss: Those plant heroes have been getting in my way every time I try to conquer Suburbia! None of my robots or plans worked against them! It's like they're a combined superpowered wall which surrounds Suburbia! * Boss Choy: Well, I guess you could've managed to conquer Suburbia before those plant heroes existed. * Re-Peat Boss: Boss Choy, that's so long a...wait! Of course! There weren't any plant heroes before in Suburbia, just a batch of plants and zombies! If only I can revert Suburbia back to the way it used to be, I would practically be invincible! And I think I know how to do that! * Boss Choy: Superpowers? * Re-Peat Boss: Precisely. If we can remove the superpowers from those pesky plant heroes, they will be back to the way they were and Suburbia will be a vulnerable city again! I remember that Dr. Zomboss created the Hero-Tron 5000 to turn zombies into heroes, until he accidentally turned plants into heroes too, which means that those plants were never meant to have powers! I shall steal their superpowers and use them to make an army of plant villains! I feel like I have a brilliant plan coming up! The scene skips to the late afternoon after The Super Powered Expansion at Grass Knuckles' house, where Kyoji is training Grass Knuckles for the upcoming karate competition, by throwing rocks at Grass Knuckles for the latter to punch. * Kyoji: You're doing great, keep it up! Don't give up now! You're almost there! Come on! *throws more rocks at Grass Knuckles* * Grass Knuckles: *continuously punches the rocks that Kyoji throws at him* ''Hai-yah! Hai-yah! Hai-yah! * Kyoji: Not bad, you've improved from before. * Grass Knuckles: Thanks for doing this with me, Kyoji. It'll benefit me for the upcoming karate competition in Suburbia! * Kyoji: No problem. All help is welcome. * Grass Knuckles: Well, it's time to take a break before we continue again. * Kyoji: Yes, let's take a walk outside and enjoy the fresh air. * Grass Knuckles: Good idea! It beats being inside for hours. ''Grass Knuckles and Kyoji take a stroll. * Kyoji: So, Grass Knuckles, how are things going in Suburbia? * Grass Knuckles: It's great. Yesterday's battle was a blast! The ten of us plant heroes gathered and took down Re-Peat Boss's robot once again! You should've seen it. How about you? * Kyoji: Well...huh? Grass Knuckles and Kyoji see a punching bag suspended from a tree branch. * Grass Knuckles: Hey, a punching bag! * Kyoji: What's it doing in the middle of nowhere? * Grass Knuckles: I don't know either, but I'm going to try punching it so hard that the rope breaks! * Kyoji: Go ahead then. Grass Knuckles rushes to the tree before punching the punching bag once. Suddenly, a ray of light falls on Grass Knuckles, before the latter disappears. Kyoji sees this happening and is shocked. * Kyoji: Grass Knuckles? Where did you go? Kyoji searches around the tree, but is unable to find Grass Knuckles. * Kyoji: Grass Knuckles? Kyoji continues searching around the tree, but is still unable to find Grass Knuckles. * Kyoji: I searched everywhere, and Grass Knuckles isn't anywhere. How did he disappear so quickly? Maybe the answer lies within the tree. Kyoji climbs the tree and searches it. He finds a metallic contraption attached to the rope on top of the tree. * Kyoji: This must be what caused Grass Knuckles to disappear so suddenly. It's even attached to the punching bag! The others are at Red Spoon's restaurant for dinner after what happened today at Dr. Zack's base. I must warn everyone at once! Kyoji quickly goes to Red Spoon's restaurant. Meanwhile, Grass Knuckles finds himself awake, while being trapped in a capsule. He looks around and sees that the other plant heroes except Green Shadow and Beta-Carrotina are trapped in their respective capsules. * Grass Knuckles: What the? Where am I? What am I doing here in this capsule? * Solar Flare: Hello, Grass Knuckles! * Grass Knuckles: Solar Flare, you're here too? How did you get here? * Solar Flare: Funny story, but I have no idea. There was a new game at an arcade in Echo Creek, and I wanted to try it. I inserted a coin and the arcade cabinet just started flashing binary codes at me, and I found myself here. * Grass Knuckles: No way. And to think I'm here because of a stupid punching bag! I still have no idea why though. * Solar Flare: Me neither. * Wall-Knight: Me neither. * Grass Knuckles: Wall-Knight? * Wall-Knight: Yes, it's me! I'm just as confused as you. * Grass Knuckles: Does this mean...all the plant heroes are here too? * Spudow: Yeah. * Captain Combustible: That's correct. * Solar Flare: Yeah, Chompzilla, Night Cap, Citron, Rose too. * Chompzilla: *roars in a Godzilla fashion* * Night Cap: Yes. * Citron: To make matters worse, my GPS isn't working, so I have no idea where we are. * Rose: I already tried using a spell to break us free, but it didn't work. * ???: That's because I made the capsules magic-proof, you silly flower! There's no escape! The plant heroes see Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy enter the room. * Grass Knuckles: Re-Peat Boss! You captured us? * Re-Peat Boss: Precisely. You thought you can destroy my robot and get away with it, do you? Fear not, I have more important business to attend to than another fight. * Solar Flare: You! Once I'm out, you'll be sorry! Solar Flare attempts to break herself out of her capsule, but it didn't work. * Re-Peat Boss: Save your energy, you brat. That capsule is invulnerable to almost any element you can imagine. Now, let's see, I've got one...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...NINE?! Why are there only nine heroes? Let me see who I'm missing out. Re-Peat Boss counts the captured plant heroes again, and realizes that the only plant hero on Earth he didn't capture was Green Shadow. * Re-Peat Boss: Green Shadow isn't here? But I thought I captured everyone! *to the plant heroes* ''Where is Green Shadow?! * Rose: Do you really expect us to tell you? * Night Cap: We're not going to tell you that. * Solar Flare: Yeah, go ask someone else! * Captain Combustible: Leave Green Shadow out of this! * Chompzilla: ''*roars in a Godzilla fashion* * Wall-Knight: Woah, okay guys. No need to get rash. * Re-Peat Boss: Wall-Knight's right, it's pointless struggling to break free. The only way you can be freed is this button on my remote control. *shows his remote control with a red button* ''However, of course you won't get away that easily. I have other plans. ''Re-Peat Boss pulls a lever, releasing a futuristic cannon. * Re-Peat Boss: Behold! With this cannon I've invented, I shall seize those superpowers that you've received by accident for myself! * Grass Knuckles: Wait, how did you... * Re-Peat Boss: SILENCE! And now, let me do this quickly. Re-Peat Boss activates the futuristic cannon, which fires a harmless laser beam at the plant heroes, removing their superpowers. The plant heroes are shocked to see that they are stripped of their superpowers. * Solar Flare: What's going on? Where are my fire powers? * Grass Knuckles: Suddenly, I don't feel as strong as before... * Wall-Knight: My armor! It's gone! * Rose: My magic... It isn't working! * Captain Combustible: And now my flames are back to orange! ORANGE!!! * Chompzilla: *whimpers* * Re-Peat Boss: Doesn't it feel crummy to lose your superpowers? I'm sorry, but you have to get used to your fate. You'd better hope the Locked Room Gang can save you, if they can. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back and commence the next phase of my plan. * Solar Flare: You'll never get away with this! * Spudow: Can you release us? You got our powers, we don't have anything else in our pockets. * Re-Peat Boss: I'm afraid I'll have to contain you in those capsules until I finally destroy the Locked Room Gang! Have fun in your little capsules! Boss Choy, it's time for the next phase of our plan. * Boss Choy: Cowabunga! Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy exit the room, before entering a laboratory. Re-Peat Boss grabs his capsules of gelatin (which multiplied because Re-Peat Boss secretly kept one capsule in The Burning Shadow Reborn), before injecting the removed superpowers into the gelatin capsules. After a few genetic modifications and extra chemicals, Re-Peat Boss finally creates his own army of plant supervillains. * Re-Peat Boss: I did it! I've created my own army of supervillains! Now the real fun can begin! The scene cuts to the gang, who are at Red Spoon's restaurant having dinner while celebrating their victory against Dr. Zack earlier. * Red Spoon: *''placing the food on the table* Ok, so that's ten orders of spaghetti, two triple cheese pizzas, twelve double cheeseburgers, three mega-sized subway sandwiches, two pots of chicken soup, three roasted chickens, four pounds of potato salad, a bowl of salad, a gallon of iced tea, a fruitcake, and a gallon of vanilla ice cream for dessert. Is that right? ''The table is full. * Red Fork: Yes, that's it! * Red Spoon: Ok, so that's Red Fork's order. I'll bring the orders from the rest of the gang in just a moment. Red Spoon leaves to bring the rest of the gang what they ordered. * Green Shadow: Boy, nothing like a delicious dinner to satisfy a gang of heroes after a dangerous mission. * Repeater: This is going to be so delicious! This is going to be so delicious! * Chomper: Red Fork's huge appetite is kinda making me jealous though. * Diana Diamond: It's a shame. Kyoji and Grass Knuckles aren't here. * Starcade: Don't you remember? Kyoji went to help Grass Knuckles train for the upcoming karate competition. I don't think they'll be able to make it with us. * Blue Ocean: You're right. Red Spoon returns with everyone else's orders. * Red Spoon: There you go. * Blast: Thanks Red Spoon! This looks delicious! * Red Ruby: Whatever. I'm still upset and angry over the fact that Dr. Zack got away again. * Toby Topaz: Chill, Red. At least it's over. What could possibly go wrong? Suddenly, the gang sees Kyoji enter the restaurant, with a panicked look on his face. * Blast: And, you jinxed it. * Toby Topaz: Sorry. * Green Shadow: What's going on, Kyoji? * Takeshi: Yeah, what's wrong? * Kyoji: It's about Grass Knuckles. While we were taking a break from training, Grass Knuckles saw a punching bag and disappeared after punching it. I don't know where he is now, but I found this. I knew it had something to do with Grass Knuckles' disappearance. Kyoji shows the gang the metallic contraption he detached from the tree. * Starcade: *gasps* ''That might be a teleporter! ''Blue Ocean checks the contraption, and then confirms what Starcade said. * Blue Ocean: Yup, it's a teleporter alright. And a very special one at that. Complex molecular transportation system to maximize teleportation speed, last generation processors... * Red Fork: Blue Ocean... * Blue Ocean: Sorry. The punching bag itself seems to have a system that triggers the teleporter. So when Grass Knuckles punched it, that must have activated the teleporter, which is why Grass Knuckles disappeared. * Alice: Hm... but who could've made that teleporter? * Blue Ocean: Well, based on the fact that the trigger was a punching bag, it's obvious that whoever did it wanted to capture Grass Knuckles. * Green Shadow: Hmm, it might be... Suddenly, the gang hears cries for help. Gary Garnet detects a distress signal on his OPhone, but realizes that the gang are already at the location of the distress signal. * Green Shadow: Did you hear that? * Starcade: Someone's in trouble! * Gary Garnet: But the distress signal is right here! * Lemon Glass: That's weird. * Green Shadow: Or is it? * Starcade: Wait a minute, where's Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss? * Green Shadow: I'm thinking the answer lies on the roof. Maybe they're the ones who need help. Follow me, gang! *goes to the roof of Red Spoon's restaurant* * Blue Ocean: If you say so. * Blast: Let's go. * Blue Ocean: Wait a moment! *''gets his music player, and makes it start playing Graze The Roof* Ok, now we can go to the roof. * Green Shadow: ''*faceleafs* ''Let's just go. ''The gang follows Green Shadow to the roof of Red Spoon's restaurant. When they climb up, they see Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss tied to a pillar. * Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss: Help us! * Green Shadow: Woah woah woah woah woah, calm down. Tell us what happened, how did you two even get tied up like this? * Bonk Choy: No idea! Some hooded figure came out of nowhere and tied us up here! Now that's shady! * Kyoji: A hooded figure? * Akasha: Who is he? * Bonk Choy: We don't know! It might be Dark Green Shadow for all we know! * Blue Ocean: Makes sense. * Lemon Glass: We'll help you out of this. Lemon Glass attempts to untie Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss. Kyoji notices a teleporter above Lemon Glass, and remembers what happened to Grass Knuckles. * Kyoji: No, Lemon Glass, it's a trap! Kyoji shoves Lemon Glass out of the way, just before the teleporter activates. * Red Fork: That was close. * Lemon Glass: Thanks, Kyoji. I didn't see that teleporter. * Kyoji: You're welcome. * ???: So, you knew it was a trap? It was a trap designed for Green Shadow. I didn't want to do this, but I must take Green Shadow by force. ??? appears from behind the pillars, revealing to be a female peashooter with a black cape and hood and a skull medal. * Red Fork: Well, I guess you forgot that she's not alone. Red Fork to the rescue! Red Fork uses his magic to untie Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss from a distance. * ???: Save them. They aren't of any use anyway. * Green Shadow: Who are you? You're not Dark Green Shadow. * ???: The name's Black Planter. I'm sent here on a mission to lure you into my creator's trap. * Green Shadow: Who's your creator? * Black Planter: I don't have to tell you anything. Now be a good pea and come with me! Black Planter grabs Green Shadow and proceeds to pull her away from the gang. * Green Shadow: Argh! She got me! * Red Fork: You'd better let her go, or you're going to be sorry. *''lights up his horn, charging a magic blast*'' * Black Planter: I think you'll be the one who's sorry. Black Planter casts a flame shockwave, burning all enemies around her. * Starcade: Ouch! * Bonk Choy: Argh! It burns! * Black Planter: See you losers around. Come save your dear friend...if you dare! Black Planter activates the teleporter, before causing herself and Green Shadow to disappear. * Red Ruby: And...she's gone. * Red Fork: And she took Green Shadow with her. * Lemon Glass: Don't worry, we'll find her. * Bonk Choy: We will? * Starcade: Black Planter? I've never heard of her before. * Kyoji: Me neither. She must be a villainous creation. * Bonk Choy: Whoever she is, I just hope Green Shadow is safe. * Kyoji: Me too. * Gary Garnet: Wait, I'm getting even more distress signals. *checks his OPhone* ''Holy gravitational field strengths! There's eight of them! * Alice: We can never rest for long, can we? * Red Ruby: Just when I'm angry enough after Dr. Zack escaped again...ARRRRGH!!! * Red Fork: Well, I guess we'll have to split up to take out the eight threats, right? * Kyoji: It appears so. Gary, where are those threats? * Gary Garnet: Let's see. There's a distress signal at Eitbit. There's another one at Gemstonia, one at Baker Street, one at a distant cave in Suburbia, one at my laboratory, one at the Forest of Confusia, one at the Snow Dojo and the last at Equestria. * Kyoji: We should get splitting into teams. * Starcade: Right! I have to go to Eitbit, and see if the other Retro Rebels and Eitbitizens are okay. Blue and Pink, we're going back to Eitbit. * Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel: Yeah! * Diana Diamond: As for me, the citizens of Gemstonia might be in trouble! I shall go there and help. Red, Sean and Amelia, follow me. * Red Ruby: I'm following the princess! * Sean Sapphire: Same here. * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah! * Bonk Choy: Re-Peat Moss and I will go to Baker Street. * Re-Peat Moss: Okay. * Takeshi: Sasuke and I will go to the cave in Suburbia! * Gary Garnet: In any case, I need to go to my laboratory if it's in danger. Toby and Emma, you may follow me since the other gemstones are heading to Gemstonia. * Chomper: We'll head to the Forest of Confusia. * Repeater: I'm coming with you, Chomper! I'm coming with you, Chomper! * Kyoji: I'll go help out the Snow Dojo. * Akasha: I guess that leaves me to take care of Equestria. How about the rest of you? * Red Fork: I'll have to go to Equestria, of course. As the Guardian of Harmony, it's my solemn duty to protect Equestria. * Blue Ocean: I'll be heading to Baker Street. You know, just to make sure Sarah is ok. * Red Fork: Sure... * Blast: As an Ice ninja myself, I should go to the Snow Dojo. * Lemon Glass: Well, the Forest of Confusia is scary, but I guess I'll go there. Paula Python might need help. * Alice: I'm going with Gary Garnet to his lab. Tommy, you're coming with me. * Tommy: Ok. * Red Spoon: So, you need help? In that case, I'll go with Diana and the others to Gemstonia. * Blue Ocean: What about the Suburbia cave? * Red Fork: Don't worry. I know who can take care of that. Dark Shadow and Black Gem love that kind of places. I'll ask them to go with Takeshi and Sasuke. * Blue Ocean: Sounds like a plan. * Test Subject Blue: What about Eitbit? Is no one coming with us to help? * Starcade: Hmm, now that you mention it... ''Starcade then notices Spark and Sting, who were horrified to discover Night Cap's disappearance, running towards the gang. * Starcade: Hey, it's Spark and Sting! Huh? *notices how horrified they look* ''Woah, calm down, what happened? * Spark: Night Cap! He's gone! * Sting: It's very strange. Whenever he leaves, I'm always the first to know! * Blue Ocean: Wait, Night Cap too!? * Red Fork: Grass Knuckles, Green Shadow, and Night Cap? I hope nothing bad happened to the rest of the plant heroes. * Alice: It does show a pattern though. Something very odd is going on here. * Takeshi: Hence, we'll have to save them. * Kyoji: But first, we'll need to go to different locations and save the other worlds and cities from danger. We saw Black Planter take away Green Shadow, so we might have an idea what we're up against. * Starcade: That reminds me. Spark, Sting, would you like to come to Eitbit with us to stop the disaster? * Sting: Eitbit? Isn't that the dimension full of videogames? * Spark: Sounds cool! I'm in! * Sting: I'm not sure of this. I' ve never been truly fond of videogames. * Spark: Come on Sting, don't be such a bummer! * Sting: *''rolls her eyes* ''Fine, but I'm only going because our friends are in trouble. I don't plan to stay in a videogame dimension more than necessary. Do I make myself clear? * Spark: Yeah, whatever. Let's get going! *''whispers to Starcade* ''You'll have to ignore her. She can be very grumpy sometimes. * Sting: I heard that! * Spark: Oops... * Starcade: I see. ''*to the other gang members* ''See you guys later, we'll meet back here after we're done! ''The gang splits up to their respective areas. Starcade, Test Subject Blue, Pink Angel, Sting and Spark arrive at Eitbit, only to find most of the arcade cabinets frozen. * Starcade: What? What happened here? * Test Subject Blue: Everything's frozen! * Pink Angel: This is bad... * Spark: So, does this mean we can't play any videogames? * Sting: I thought we were here to stop a villain, not to play videogames. * Spark: I mean... yeah, sure, we have to track down the villain that did this! * Starcade: He's right. * Test Subject Blue: Wait, the other Retro Rebels should be defending the city! Why aren't they on the job? * Starcade: This is bad. We must head to the Retro Rebels' arcade cabinet and find out the reason ourselves. * Test Subject Blue: Good idea. * Sting: Let's do it. The gang runs towards the Retro Rebels' arcade cabinet. When Starcade opens the door, she gets attacked and knocked into a wall by...Viking? * Starcade: Argh! *gets knocked into a wall* * Test Subject Blue: Viking?! * Viking: Yes, it's me, Blue! * Test Subject Blue: What did you do? You were supposed to defend Eitbit, not hurt our leader! * Viking: Our leader? Not anymore! We have a new and cooler leader than that old brat! * Test Subject Blue: WHAT?! * Viking: Come out, fellas! Viking, whose eyes were glowing cyan, calls out to the other Retro Rebels, whose eyes were glowing cyan as well. * Smokey Bacon: Join us! * Hot Air: Let's take that witch down! * Owl: Yeah! * Fat Cat: MEOW! * Pink Angel: What happened to our friends?! * Sting: It's a revolt! * Spark: But why? Starcade doesn't seem like the kind of leader that would be revolted against. * Sting: Lowered ranked members of a team revolting against their leader for no reason. What has this world become? * Viking: You want to know why? Perhaps you'd like to speak to our new leader! A back-facing chair turns around, revealing a sunflower with cyan petals and a blue face, as well as icy goggles and a shirt with a death skull on it. * ???: Hello, you noobs! * Starcade: *recovers from her hard hit* ''Who are you?! What have you done to my friends? * Spark: Wait a moment... She looks like Solar Flare, but with ice powers! * Sting: And, this one looks evil. * Spark: Yeah, and that. * ???: Solar Flare? I'm much better than that noob! I'm Polar Tundra, and I'm the greatest gamer in existence! * Starcade: You'd better tell me what you did to my friends or else! * Polar Tundra: Oh, you know, the brainwashing stuff. I hacked their databases so that their minds would be under my control. Whatever I tell them to do, they follow! * Test Subject Blue: Why are you doing this? * Polar Tundra: ''*singsong* ''Because it's fuuuuuuuun!!! * Pink Angel: No, it's not! You can't do this! * Polar Tundra: ''*singsong* ''Yes, I caaaaaaaan!!! * Test Subject Blue: Enough jokes already. You think you can take over as the leader of the Retro Rebels and get away with it, do you? We're here to prove you wrong! * Pink Angel: Why do you even want Starcade's role anyway? * Polar Tundra: To obtain the greatest fun there is, I must take over her role and lead the Retro Rebels to conquer Eitbit! Soon, I'll be entitled the Arcade Queen! That'll be so fun! * Sting: Oh really? Let's see how much fun you have once we take care of you. * Spark: Yeah, stop it or we'll stop you! * Starcade: Let my friends go, you psycho! * Polar Tundra: Oh no, I won't! They're having more fun with me. Am I right, Retro Rebels? * Viking, Licorice, Smokey Bacon, Owl, Hot Air and Warlock: Yes! * Fat Cat: Meow! * Polar Tundra: See? They prefer to be under my leadership than yours! What are you going to do about it? * Starcade: I'll set my friends free, no matter what you throw at us! * Sting: You've crossed the line, Polar Tundra. Now it's time to face the consequences. * Spark: Yeah! You're in for it now! * Polar Tundra: We'll see about that once I turn your friends into my minions too! With Starcade's computer, I can hack into the databases of other Eitbitizens. Once I hack into another database, the owner of that database shall work for me! And I shall start with Starcade herself! ''Polar Tundra goes to a computer and attempts to hack into Starcade's database, only to fail. * Polar Tundra: Dang it! Why won't her account be broken? * Starcade: In case you haven't noticed, not only am I the leader of the Retro Rebels, I'm also the bearer of the Champion title after defeating the previous Champion. His name is Olympus. Anyway, any Eitbitizen with that title will be given maximum-security to his or her database, so that no one can hack it. * Polar Tundra: Why you...hmm...you're right, I can't hack your database. However, about your friends... Polar Tundra hacks into the databases of Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel, before causing their eyes to glow cyan as well, causing them to become Polar Tundra's minions. * Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel: Obey Polar Tundra! Obey Polar Tundra! * Polar Tundra: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! * Starcade: Blue, Pink, no!!! * Polar Tundra: Give up, losers. I shall be the Arcade Queen of Eitbit! * Spark: Of course not! * Sting: We'll make sure of it. * Polar Tundra: Really? How about this, you losers? Let's have a battle to the death, the winner gets to be the new Champion! * Starcade: Silly flower, if you want my Champion title, you must win me in an arcade game. Alternatively, you must also kill me to get it. * Polar Tundra: Hence the reason why I said this is a battle to the death. Now then...*singsong* ''Let the battle begiiiiiin!!! ''Starcade's former team of Retro Rebels charge towards Sting, Spark and Starcade. * Spark: Ok, what's the plan? * Sting: Uh... * Spark: Are you telling me you don't have a plan!? * Sting: Starcade is leading us, she probably thought of how to win this battle. Right? * Starcade: Alright, I have a plan. The only way we can stop this is to undo Polar Tundra's hacks, and return my friends to normal. However, I'm the only one with the ability to hack databases. Here, take these. Starcade gives her laser pistols to Sting and Spark. * Starcade: You'll need these to defend yourselves. I need you two to buy me time so that I can hack the Retro Rebels back to normal. * Spark: Thanks, but my eyes are the only laser pistols I'll need. Have this pistol, Sting. *''gives her the other laser pistol*'' * Sting: Sounds fair. Let's do this. * Starcade: Thanks, guys. Good luck! Starcade proceeds to sneak her way towards her own computer, while Polar Tundra is entertained by the battle taking place between Sting, Spark and the Retro Rebels. Meanwhile, Sting and Spark are busy dealing with the Retro Rebels. * Smokey Bacon: Give up now, dweebs! * Licorice: Your lives are meaningless. * Warlock: Join the dark side. * Owl: Starcade will never save you both from your fates! * Sting. We'd appreciate if you guys stop talking nonsense. * Spark: Yeah, can we just take care of things the way we're supposed to? Sting aims the laser pistols at the Retro Rebels, while Spark begins to charge a powerful laser. * Viking: I say no! We only take orders from this beautiful sunflower leader of ours known as Polar Tundra! * Test Subject Blue: She's much better than Starcade ever was! * Viking: Hey, let's just get this done and over with by killing you both! Sting and Spark continue holding off the Retro Rebels, while Starcade is frantically trying to undo all the damage Polar Tundra did to her friends' databases. * Starcade: Come on, come on, this has to work! *typing on the keyboard as fast as she can* ''I wonder how Sting and Spark are doing. ''Meanwhile, the Retro Rebels are slowly inching closer towards Sting and Spark. * Warlock: Defeat is your fate. Surrender is your destiny. * Smokey Bacon: Are you ready to join us? * Viking: We are only giving you one chance! What's your answer? * Spark: Uh... just give us a minute to think about it. * Viking: *raises his hammer* ''There's no time! Answer us...NOW! * Sting: He... said... GIVE US A MINUTE!!! ''Sting yells loud enough to blow the hammer out of Viking's hands, and rest of the Retro Rebels are pushed back a few inches. * Spark: Whoa... now that's the Sting I know. * Sting: Now, if you could could stop being so rude, Spark and I must consider the pros and cons of this decision. * Spark: Who knew a plant that spends so much time in the library would have such a voice? * Sting: Ok, stop it already. * Spark: Sorry. * Viking: Sorry, but if you're not going to answer us, I guess by the orders of Polar Tundra, we'll have no choice but to kill you! Viking picks up his hammer again, and the other Retro Rebels approach Sting and Spark. * Polar Tundra: Yes, this is it! Who knew killing others would be such a fun sport? Kill them! However, before the Retro Rebels can strike, their eyes suddenly return to normal and the Retro Rebels fall unconscious. * Polar Tundra: WHAT?! * Spark: Looks like your plan didn't go as expected, huh? * Polar Tundra: Why you'' miserable little cheaters, it wasn't fair that you defeated my minions without actually fighting them! I'm not having any fun out of this, and when I don't have fun, I get real angry! ''Polar Tundra charges up a powerful ice blast. However, before she can attack, Starcade leaps at Polar Tundra and punches her in the face. Starcade proceeds to punch her a few more times, before doing a flip kick on Polar Tundra, sending her flying to the wall. * Polar Tundra: Ouch... * Spark: Woohoo! Show her, Starcade! * Starcade: Don't worry, guys. I won't let her get away with this! Starcade prepares to attack Polar Tundra again. However, this time, Polar Tundra casts a powerful ice blast at Starcade, freezing her completely. * Polar Tundra: Game over, noobs. Get rekt! Suddenly, Polar Tundra sees Sting aiming both laser pistols at her, and Spark charging a laser. * Spark: Or, how about you get rekt, for a change? Both Sting and Spark combine the lasers to create a powerful combo laser, and shoot at Polar Tundra. Polar Tundra takes some damage. * Polar Tundra: Looks like it's the boss battle! Let's see how long you two will last against me. Polar Tundra retaliates by firing ice blasts at Sting and Spark. They hide behind frozen Starcade. * Spark: Eek! * Sting: We're going to need Starcade's help to stop this flower. * Spark: You're right. Heat laser, now! Spark shoots a heat laser at Starcade, unfreezing her. * Starcade: What happened? Is it over? * Polar Tundra: Far from over! This boss battle shall be your grave! Polar Tundra charges up another powerful ice blast and fires it again at Starcade. * Starcade: Sting, Spark, use a laser combo to counter her ice blast! *dodges the ice blast* * Spark: Got it! * Sting: Ready. Sting & Spark use another laser combo to counter Polar Tundra's ice blast. While Polar Tundra is distracted, Starcade leaps at Polar Tundra once again, dealing even more punches and kicks to her, until Polar Tundra is full of bruises. As Polar Tundra stops firing the ice blast to defend herself from Starcade's attacks, she gets blasted by the laser combo. As Polar Tundra falls onto the ground again, Starcade grabs Polar Tundra with her strength and lifts her up, leaving the villain helpless. * Spark: Woohoo! What a battle! (W.I.P.)Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108